1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a hand-held power tool, in particular a cordless screwdriver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hand-held power tool, in particular a cordless screwdriver, has already been proposed, which has a drivable output shaft, a supporting element, and a roller bearing unit that is provided to transmit a supporting force of the output shaft to the supporting element.